The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘USCALI67 ’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the program is to create new heat-tolerant and disease-resistant Calibrachoa cultivars with semi-upright plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 12, 2000 of a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number C501, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number C4601, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected by the Inventor on Jun. 24, 2001 in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since Jun. 25, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.